One Love
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: -Tal vez sí sea un monstruo... - habló frunciendo un poco el ceño, mirando las palmas de sus manos -, aunque, si lo fuera, no me daría cuenta - concluyó. -Hay monstruos disfrazados de personas Vis -respondió ella cerca de él. Ambos quedaron varados en un torbellino de tiempo agotado. Nada se movía a sus costados, sólo ellos y el acelerado corazón de Wanda.


_"Everything will break... People say goodbye"_

Una plegaria, un susurro en el aire... En eso se convirtió.

 _¿Por qué me dejaste?_

Volví a visitar el lugar del incidente, volví a aquel lugar al que alguna vez llamé _hogar_. Fue el escape más absurdo que jamás había hecho. Fue como visitar un cementerio, en donde la guerra nos envolvió y atormentó durante tanto tiempo.  
Pero... en esos días me diste paz, me diste valor, me ayudaste a no desmoronarme porque sabías que era tan frágil, como lo soy ahora sin ti.

 _¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme así? ¿Cómo te atreviste a arriesgar tu vida? ¡Qué maldito ingenuo fuiste!_

Mi mirada se dirigía al cielo buscando una plegaria que saciara mi alma corrompida, dejando que la leve llovizna chocara con mi cara y se mezclara con las lágrimas de mi rostro. De a poco, sentía cómo mi corazón se contraía y se ahogaba en un eterno mar de agonía, rompiéndose a cada minuto un poco más.

 _¡Dime algo maldita sea! ¿¡Dónde estás!?_

Ya no recuerdo cuantas noches lloré, no me importa tampoco.  
Me enseñaste todo, menos a vivir sin ti. Me hubiese gustado poder darte un último abrazo, y no aquel reproche de hermana fuerte que todo lo puede afrontar.

Qué irónico...

 _¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Dónde quedó esa fortaleza que quise demostrarte? ¿Se fue con tu partida?_

 _¿Me escuchas? ¡Di algo!_

Tomé mis cabellos mientras me arrodillaba en aquel prado verduzco, que realzaba un brillo extraño tras el manto de rocío, que solamente se denotaba en los veranos, dentro de aquella arboleda junto a la enorme fortaleza. Me sentía tan pequeña, tan niña de nuevo, tan sola.

 _Eras lo único que me quedaba Pietro..._

Desearía que hubiésemos pensado bien las cláusulas del contrato con Hydra, para negarnos y evitarme este pesar. Pero fuiste tan egoísta que me arrastraste contigo, sabiendo que yo aceptaría porque no iba a dejarte solo ¡Maldito desgraciado! Y ahora te maldigo, porque me dejaste a la merced de un abismo, un profundo abismo de soledad y sufrimiento.

No quiero este poder ¿de qué me sirve tenerlo si no te tengo? ¿Para qué luchar si lo que más amaba en la vida lo perdí?

 _¿De qué me sirve ésta fortaleza para refugiarme, si mi verdadero hogar estaba junto a ti?_

 **. . .**

Nunca lo oí llegar...

—¿Él te escucha? —me sacó de mis cavilaciones, una voz armoniosa detrás de mí. No lo sé, hasta hoy puedo admitir que su voz me ató en un micro-segundo en una paz interior tan remota que vacilaba entre mi oscuridad y mi serenidad.

Sokovia no era un lugar para que a alguien como yo, la encontraran tan fácilmente. No entiendo cómo había llegado hasta allí...

Su rostro siempre me había parecido tan extraño, desde el primer momento que lo vi. Sus facciones eran delicadas y parecía forjado en arcilla roja, con aquellas dos esferas azules que expectantes me observaban con detenimiento. Su capa planeaba balanceándose con la brisa levemente y la lluvia lo envolvía completamente como a mí.

Mi mirada confusa y acribillada de seguro lo había puesto algo incómodo, porque apartó un poco su vista.

—Lo lamento, no quise molestar —se disculpó —, pero he notado que... sufres —hablaba mirando a puntos distantes como si intentase pensar cada palabra que salía de su boca. Yo me limité a responder, pues no sabía qué decirle, mi mente estaba tan atosigada en imágenes de Pietro que apenas podía prestar atención a lo que decía.

—Creí... —dije ahora secando mis lágrimas, contestando lo primero que se me había venido a la cabeza —, que estaba sola... —

—Nadie está solo... —dijo él mostrándome una sutil sonrisa. Yo lo observé aún confusa.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunté mientras él sobrevolaba el suelo hasta quedarse frente a mí, yo aún estaba arrodillada en el pasto con ambas manos sobre mis piernas flexionadas.

—Quise disfrutar un poco del panorama —dijo evadiendo la pregunta con esa voz, que parecía por demás agradable a mis oídos, aunque su afirmación había sonado absurda —, pero desde aquí no puede apreciarse bien —habló mirando a su alrededor, sólo para encontrarse con esa naturaleza verde que lo rodeaba. — ¿Vienes? —preguntó mientras extendía una mano hacia mí, en una cordial invitación a un posible sobrevuelo por la ciudad. Por un momento, sentí que olvidaba el motivo de mi sufrimiento al ver su sutil sonrisa que me invitaba a salir del abismo.

—¿Por qué no miras el paisaje desde aquí? —pregunté mientras lo observaba expectante a escuchar su respuesta. Él me miró confuso pero sin quitar su sonrisa apenada del rostro, aterrizó sobre el verde césped y caminó hacia mí sin decir palabra, posicionándose a un lado de donde me encontraba arrodillada. Se sentó en el suelo, con algo de dificultad a causa de su capa y se quedó mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiese captar su atención. Yo me reí levemente por lo bajo, al notarlo tan expectante por saber qué podría apreciar desde allí.

—Mira hacia arriba —dije ahora mostrando una leve sonrisa. Él sin protestar, levantó la cabeza al cielo, que recibió su mirada empapando su rostro —, cierra los ojos —lo guié mientras él no oponía resistencia a obedecer. —No mires el paisaje, no importa, mira dentro de ti —dije, mientras yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo.

Realmente hacer aquello en presencia de alguien más, no era tan agónico como podría llegar a pensar. De vez en vez, la imagen de Pietro me invadía y me era imposible no derramar alguna que otra lágrima.

Pero después de unos minutos, volví a abrir los ojos y aquel de facciones casi perfectas, se encontraba mirándome con sus destellantes ojos azules.

—Tu rostro... se ve... brillante —su mirada era tierna, casi podía confundirla hasta con un cierto grado de aprecio. Yo bajé la mirada, fue poco tiempo para darme cuenta de que estaba empapada por la llovizna y por demás sonrojada. —No quise incomodarte —se disculpó como casi siempre lo hacía, yo lo volví a mirar evitando volver a llorar por Pietro.

Qué ridícula me vería ahora llorando, después de que él me expresó aquello. Mi susceptibilidad podía notarse a kilómetros.

—No lo hiciste —respondí en un hilo de voz. Ambos quedamos contemplándonos bajo la lluvia por un largo rato, hasta que en un momento, él levantó una mano y la extendió frente a mí con la palma de la misma abierta completamente.

¿Cómo podía verme así de destrozada sin querer salir corriendo? ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa cordura y paciencia? ¿Por qué estaba aquí junto a mí?

—¿Puedes ver dentro de mí? —preguntó. Yo extendí mi mano frente a él y posé la palma contra la de él. Dejé que el aura escarlata me invadiera, y llegase así a la mente de él sin intentar afectarla.

Al entrar en su mente vislumbré los episodios de la batalla contra Ultrón, desde el momento que había salido de la cápsula. Pero eran sólo destellos que reflejaban imágenes, aunque una en particular hacía más énfasis en su memoria: _fue algún momento en que me encontraba sonriendo al lado de Pietro_. Mi corazón se acelero al verme en él, hasta empecé a buscar en mis pensamientos ese momento, el cual al verlo plasmado en la mente de otro me llevó a soltar una lágrima y detuve mi poder mirando sus ojos perdiéndome en ellos, como si un torbellino me hubiese arrancado el alma.

— Esa sonrisa queda bien en tu rostro —dijo él adivinando exactamente lo que vi —¡Sonríe! —pidió mientras apartaba su mano para posarla bajo mi barbilla —. Mira el cielo —utilizó mi misma estrategia —, es un hermoso panorama para perderse —dijo. Sonreí sin apartar mi mirada de él, ante escuchar esas palabras, pero mis lágrimas aún seguían descendiendo, de emoción, de melancolía, o de sólo verlo ahí junto a mí.

Supe que él no estaba allí por casualidad. Algo me unía a él y era un sentimiento, uno compartido, que iba abriéndose paso entre nosotros.

—Lo extraño —dije ya sin contenerme. Realmente, quería en ese momento a alguien que pudiese abrazarme y decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Visión llegó en el momento perfecto y no le importó hundirse en mi abismo para sacarme, pues, lo intentaba con cada mirada, cada gesto y palabra.

Al fin y al cabo me acosté en sus rodillas mirando el cielo, mientras él no hacía otra cosa más que contemplarme.

De pronto, todo se volvió más claro, la lluvia cesaba de a poco denotando un cielo azul arriba de nosotros. Nos quedamos allí hasta que la luz de la luna nos despidió, dejándonos sumidos en un sueño agónico en el cual, él no me dejaría sola. No, ya no me sentiría así nunca más, no después de que su mano estrechó la mía.

* * *

 _NA :_

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
